College, Baby!
by Dburger
Summary: Random oneshots. Sam, Freddie, and the iCarly gang have settled at their colleges in Boston, but Sam is pregnant after a mishap at a party. How will Sam and Freddie raise a baby and finish college when they're living in an old RV? Oneshots. A continuation of Their Biggest Secret. Seddie, and maybe a bit of Cibby.
1. Chapter 1

"P-Pregnant?" Sam stuttered as she sat up in the exam room of a doctor's office in Boston, Massachusetts.

"Yes, Mrs. Puckett, you are most definitely pregnant. There's your baby up there."

"B-But I didn't exactly plan for this to happen," Sam admitted. "I thought it was just the flu or something."

"Does your husband know that you've been sick?" The doctor asked.

"No, I told him I was going to pick up some groceries," Sam told the doctor.

"I think it would be in your best interest to make him aware of your pregnancy," The doctor told her. "I'd like to see you again by your second trimester."

"S-Sure," Sam said, getting up.

She was pregnant. She had no idea how it happened, but it had, and she was scared.

"It must've happened at that party at Gibby's college," Sam moaned to herself. "Somebody must've given us alcohol."

After taking a minute to compose herself, Sam started the car they had bought and drove back to the campsite they practically lived on.

Just months before, Sam and Freddie had taken a trip from Seattle to Halifax. Yes, Halifax, Nova Scotia. They started out in a car and ended up buying an old RV. They travelled across Canada and back, eloping in Winnipeg. The big wedding ceremony happened back in Seattle, and they stayed there until it was time to leave for college. Sam, Freddie, and the rest of the iCarly gang left in the RV for Massachusetts, where each person would attend a different college. Sam and Freddie remained in their RV, and Carly and Gibby had their own apartment a short distance away.

The campsite was essentially a large field surrounded by trees, with a very small management building at the front. Even the owner lived in a trailer on site. It was a place for long time residency. Various trailers and RV's were scattered around the perimeter. The area in the center served as an entering and exiting area, and a place for children to play.

Sam backed the car up next to their RV and got out, timidly walking into the RV.

"Hey, Sam," Freddie greeted, giving his wife a quick kiss. "Where's the groceries? You need any help with them?"

"They were all out of ham," Sam lied. "And I wouldn't even want your help anyway."

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean?"

"You've been acting sort of different lately," He said.

"I'm perfectly fine," Sam told him.

"Well, okay. Let me know if you need anything."

_"How long can I hide this until I start to show?" _Sam thought. "_It's only a matter of time."_

_"Should I tell Carly?" _She asked herself. "_No, she'll freak and tell Freddie for sure. I don't know what to do..."_

Sam made a mental note to take the ultrasound picture out of the car's trunk.

Several hours later, Sam had gone to sleep early. Freddie was looking for some important folder of documents he had lost, and went out to check the car. He hadn't seen it in the car, so he decided to check the trunk.

"Ah, here it is," Freddie said to himself as he picked up the folder. He almost closed the trunk before noticing what was underneath the folder.

"Is that an ultrasound?" Freddie asked himself, his eyes widening. Then it dawned on him. Sam had gotten pregnant.

"It-It must've happened at the party," Freddie said to himself, as if he had forgotten about the cold winter air.

He tucked the ultrasound picture into his folder, quietly closed the trunk, and locked the car. Once back inside, he tucked the folder into a drawer and closed his laptop. Deciding that opening to sofa bed would cause too much noise, he laid in the dinette he had been working in with some blankets, and was soon fast asleep.

Freddie awoke on his own early the next morning, before Sam. He removed the folder from the drawer, grabbed his laptop, quietly slipped into the master bed towards the rear of the motorhome, and continued his work.

Approximately two and a half hours later, Sam finally began to stir. Freddie gently shook her to speed up the waking.

"Morning, Sam," He greeted, giving her a kiss.

"Morning, nub," Sam yawned. "What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon of course," Freddie smirked.

"Good boy," Sam said groggily.

Freddie got up and microwaved some bacon. He set up the very same dinette he had slept in previously. After Sam had downed no less than four pieces of bacon, Freddie decided to speak up.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Oh, great," Sam lied.

"Oh really?" Freddie asked.

"_I won't be surprised if this bacon comes right back up again," _Freddie thought to himself.

"Yeah," Sam said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Then why did I find _this_ in the trunk of our car last night?" Freddie questioned, showing the ultrasound picture.

"Uh-"

"Is that our baby?" Freddie asked.

Sam gave in quickly. "Y-Yeah," She sighed. "I guess someone slipped us some alcohol at that party at Gibby's college, we did it, and now I'm pregnant. I know you're mad. I'll just do it all myself."

"Huh? Sam, you can't possibly do all of this yourself! You're always trying to say that you don't need anyone else's help!"

"Well-"

"I'm helping you with this whether you like it or not," Freddie said firmly. "I just wish you had told me earlier. I didn't want to find out like this, but it's our baby and I want to help you raise it. You haven't thought of an abortion, have you?"

"Absolutely not," Sam said.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Freddie said. "Do the others know?"

"No, only the doctor I went to and you know. I _do_ know that I am kicking Gibby's butt the next time I see him," Sam said darkly.

"Hey, it wasn't his fault. If anything it was whoever slipped us that alcohol's fault. But, I get to raise a beautiful child with the woman I love," Freddie said.

"But we're in college living in an RV!" Sam cried. "How are we going to raise a baby when we're practically broke and don't even have our own place? I don't know what to do..."

"We can _very politely_ ask our parents for some help," Freddie told his wife. "And yes, we _do _have our own place. This RV. It's by far the best thing you've ever bought."

"Twelve hundred bucks well spent, eh?" Sam smiled.

"Yep," Freddie grinned. "Don't worry, everything will be okay. When does the doctor want to see you again?"

"Second trimester," Sam said.

"Do you like the doctor?" Freddie inquired.

"Yeah, she's alright," Sam nodded. "She loves meat."

"Always good," Freddie smiled.

**A/N: So, this is the opening oneshot of my new story, basically a continuation of Their Biggest Secret. It won't necessarily be a story, but I wanted to write something for those who wanted Sam to get pregnant. I appreciate all feedback. Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Looks like I'm getting positive reviews so far, and thanks for leaving them! Guest - I'd make this a story, but it's not fair to the readers when they have to wait so much between chapters, which would probably happen again if I were to make this a story. I hope you understand :) **

**Chapter 2**

"Kids these days," Jeremy Puckett said to himself as he sat alone in his New York City penthouse, scrolling through various SplashFace videos. He was about to close the window when he thought he noticed someone that looked familiar.

"It can't be," He said to himself in disbelief. "No way."

Jeremy watched a video called _Sam's Pregnant_, posted by _iCarly_. He then checked out iCarly itself.

"She's that famous and I never even knew?" He asked no one, thoroughly going through all of iCarly's SplashFace videos.

"This video is dated...nine months ago! She's probably getting close to having her baby! I've got to go there," He said. Jeremy watched an older video, which included an update on the iCarly gang's college life. Using some of his gambling winnings, he booked the earliest flight to Boston he could find.

Freddie anxiously sat in a hospital in Boston. Sam had gone into labor well over 12 hours earlier, and she wasn't even ten centimeters dilated yet.

"You're doing great, Freddie told Sam.

"How am I doing great if I've been in this chiz for-ouch!" Another contraction hit and she squeezed Freddie's hand.

"It'll all be over soon," Freddie told her.

"Let's hope so," Sam said. "I'm tired of vomiting at even the smell of bacon. How is that even possible?"

"I don't know," Freddie chuckled. "Its been a hard nine months, but our child will make it all worth it."

"Only you would get disgustingly sappy when I'm delivering your baby," Sam laughed.

"Our baby," Freddie corrected.

"I've got to be at at least seven or eight by now," Sam said.

Just then, a nurse tentatively poked her head into the room.

"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Benson, there's another person out here that wants to see you."

"_How could that happen? Everyone close to us is here,_" Freddie thought.

"Go see who it is," Sam said. "Just hurry back."

Freddie nodded and walked out into the hall, coming face to face with a blonde haired man. He had scars all over his face, and he looked tired.

"Who are you?" Freddie asked.

"Part of the Puckett family," The man sighed.

"Come in," Freddie said, letting him into their hospital room. The instant Sam looked up, her eyes widened in disbelief.

"...Dad?" She asked softly.

"Yes baby, it's me," He said quietly. "I heard about you having a baby, and I thought I'd pop in."

Sam silently let Freddie know that they needed time alone, and Freddie stepped out. "That's her dad?" He asked himself.

"Why?" Sam asked her father.

"Why what?" He asked back.

"Why'd you leave us?" She questioned, on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry, baby," Jeremy Puckett sighed. "I got too drunk."

"No kidding," Sam said.

"I'm sorry," Jeremy told her. "I should've never left you like that. I hope you can forgive me. I've been sober for about six years now."

"Then why'd you wait until now to come back?" Sam asked.

"I didn't think you'd want me to come back," Jeremy said truthfully. "I figured you had built your lives back up, and didn't want me interfeering. Hearing about your pregnancy gave me the courage to come back. I've quit gambling as well."

"How'd you find me?"

"I was on some website called SplashFace and saw a video saying that you were pregnant," He confessed. "It was posted about nine months ago, so I figured you were close to having your baby."

"Looks like you were right," Sam said.

"It seems like it," Jeremy chuckled, but then his face turned serious again. "So, do you forgive me?"

"Well, you're still my dad," Sam said. "I guess I could forgive you, but not now. I've got a baby to push-ow!"

Jeremy's hand cracked as Sam squeezed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Invader Johnny - I agree, it might've been. Thanks for all your reviews and your feedback!**

**MamaLovesAll - Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Reviews like these give me the motivation to write new chapters. **

**WarriorTwoSouls - Sorry for not replying at the beginning of the last chapter. It was late and I really wanted to get another chapter out to you guys. It's exciting that someone that far away is reading my story! :D**

**Chapter 3**

"You know that Freddie guy in our Advanced Video Recording class?" Aiden, a student at MIT said.

"Yeah?" Gina, another student said.

"I heard his wife's pregnant," Aiden snickered as he sipped his soft drink.

"His _wife_?" Gina asked, popping a fry into her mouth.

"Yeah, apparently they got married last year," Aiden told her. "And they live in an RV."

"That's so trashy," Gina grimaced. "How can someone attending this college live in an RV for crying out loud?"

"I don't know. It's a disgrace to MIT," Aiden nodded. "You know what I think we should do? We should frame him and get him kicked out."

"By doing what?"

"We'll break some of the camera equipment and make it look like he did it," Aiden shrugged. "Easy. We don't need bottomfeeders like him at one of the top schools in the nation."

Usually, Freddie would've stayed long after the end of class to finish his work, but because he had a pregnant wife at "home", he left when class ended.

Aiden and Gina struck after the professor left long after the class ended.

"What exactly are we going to break?" Gina questioned as Aiden smashed a monopod through the window in the classroom door.

"Break whatever you want," Aiden shrugged. "Cameras, computers, whatever. We're here to vandalize stuff and get someone who doesn't belong here kicked out."

"Okay," Gina said.

"_Should I be doing this?_" Gina thought. "_Would it be fair to frame someone and get them kicked out? You have to be pretty smart to get in this place."_

"Uh, earth to Gina?" Aiden said, waving his hand in front of her. "We're in. Only flip on lamps and small lights. Remember, we're extracting a pile of scum from an amazing place."

"Yeah," Gina said quickly, picking up a camera.

"This thing has got to cost at least three grand," She said to herself as she fiddled with the device.

"What did you say?" Aiden whispered from across the room. "What are you doing? Get smashing!"

"_I've got to find a way to get out of this,_" Gina thought. "_Ha! I could go to my cubby and smash that ancient digital camera I've got in there! Five megapixels? Really?_"

Gina silently moved over to the class cubbies, where each student could keep their own personal devices in locked storage. She looked over and cringed at the DSLR camera Aiden had just crushed, and unlocked her cubby.

She threw the camera to the ground, breaking the casing and allowing for many of the internal pieces to come out.

"Good job," Aiden smiled as he held up the remains of a highly expensive film camera.

"I've got to go to the bathroom," Gina lied.

"Okay, but be very, very quiet," Aiden told her.

Gina nodded and ran to the nearest exit and to her car. She then drove a short distance to a nearby 24 hour gas station, and whipped out her PearPhone.

"Okay, where's the nearest RV park?" Gina asked herself. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that there were only a couple parks in Boston that allowed full time residency.

Gina ended up driving to all three, finally finding Sam and Freddie's last. She quietly parked across the street, and hopped the fence.

"How the hell am I going to find theirs?" Gina sighed, looking at the various trailers, RV's, and tents in the lot. Just then, she heard what sounded like yelling.

"I thought I told you I wanted corn with ranch dressing!" Sam yelled in anger. "Not ketchup!"

"We don't have any ranch dressing," Freddie said, trying to calm her. "I asked if there was anything else you might want, and you said to put ketchup on instead."

"Well, now I don't want it!" Sam shouted. "Just give me a taco from El Taco Guapo with ketchup again and make youself useful, you nub!"

"Thank God I stocked some of these up," Freddie said to himself as he opened the fridge. Then he heard the last thing he ever expected to, especially at that hour.

Someone was knocking on the door.

"Who the heck is that?" Sam shouted.

"I don't know, baby," Freddie answered.

"Who is it?"

"Gina from Advanced Video Recording," Gina said truthfully. Freddie then opened the door to reveal the raven haired woman.

"Gina, why are you here to late?" Freddie questioned. "What do you need?"

"C-Can I come in?" Gina asked softly. "There's something I need to tell you. It's kind of serious."

"Okay," Freddie said, stepping aside to let his classmate board the RV.

Gina found one of the swiveling captain's chairs behind the front seats and sat.

"You know Aiden from our class, right?" She asked, absentmindedly rubbing her hand on the brown velour.

"Yeah, why?" Freddie asked her.

"I was with him at lunch today, er, yesterday I guess, and he said he's trying to get you kicked out of MIT," Gina told him.

"Why would he do that? How?" Freddie asked.

"He invited me to go break some equipment with him, and he's going to try to make it look like you did it," Gina said sadly. "He thinks that you're scum because you're living in an RV with a pregnant wife. At first I agreed, but then I realized that he's the one that needs to be kicked out, not you. All I ended up smashing was an old five megapixel digital camera I had in my cubby."

"Five megapixels? Talk about ancient," Freddie said. "But listen, I appreciate you telling me about this. I forgive you for even thinking about trying to get me kicked out."

"Thank you," Gina said sincerely. "I told Aiden I had to go to the bathroom, and I hightailed it here."

"How'd you find our campsite?" Freddie inquired.

"Zaplook," Gina shrugged. "Look, Aiden probably knows that I've left now, and probably thinks that I bailed on him. I kind of felt uneasy, and might've showed it a bit. I'm not sure if we should attend the next class or not."

"Good idea," Freddie agreed.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" Gina asked. "Aiden knows where I live on campus, but he doesn't know where you guys live. Plus, you can leave if you want to."

"You okay with that Sam?" Freddie asked his wife.

"Sure, let her stay here," Sam said. "Oh, and if he shows up here, he'll be facing the butter sock. We're not moving an inch."

"Okay," Gina said quickly. "I can probably just fall asleep in this chair."

"No, at least take the sofa bed," Freddie offered. "Sam and I will be in the big bed in the back. I say we should all go to bed. It's pretty late."

"I'm with ya, nub. Goodnight," Sam said, giving him a kiss.

"Goodnight, Sam. Here's some sheets and blankets for you, Gina."

"Thanks. And thanks again for letting me stay here."

Freddie nodded, and climbed into bed with Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Guest - This story is all SUPPOSED to be random oneshots (I just added that to the story description), so that you guys don't have to wait so long between chapters anymore. I'm actually better at coming up with random plots. I'll probably write one about the birth soon. Thanks for the review. It is appreciated :)**

**Thank you again Invader Johnny for reviewing. Maybe I'll make Gina a recurring OC in later oneshots. **

**Sorry all for making this so late. School (mainly Algebra) has been kicking my butt because of difficulties and multiple tests and quizzes every week. **

**Chapter 4**

"Remember, your presentation on voiceovers is due tomorrow," Professor Hadley said as one of his classes began to pack up and leave. "Mr. Benson, could I have a word with you please?"

Freddie packed up all his stuff and walked to the front of the room to see what Professor Hadley wanted. Hadley closed the classroom door, and Freddie began to get uneasy.

"Mr. Benson, I've been meaning to ask you this," Professor Hadley spoke. "Is that a wedding ring on your finger?"

"Yes sir," Freddie nodded.

"Oh my, when did you get married? Does your wife attend here? Surely she's taking a semester off for the pregnancy," Hadley asked. "I actually met my first wife here, but then she kept trying to take baths in melted cheese."

"Er, we got married last year, sir," Freddie told him. "She's pregnant."

"My my, congratulations, Mr. Benson!" Professor Hadley, said, shaking his hand. "I hope all goes well."

"I do too, sir," Freddie chuckled. "And no, she doesn't go here. She's attending a culinary school about four miles away. Yes, she's taking time off for the pregnancy."

"My fifth wife said she went all the way through a pregnancy in college and only took a couple classes off," Hadley said. "Boy, was she fun. My current wife doesn't even come close."

"Aren't you guys getting a divorce?" Freddie frowned.

"Oh yeah," Professor Hadley said.

"I've got to get back to my wife, Professor," Freddie announced. "See you in a few days."

"Yes yes, goodbye, Mr. Benson," Professor Hadley said.

...

"You sure you don't need help cooking?" Freddie asked as he put the finishing touches on his presentation.

"I'm fine, Fredstick," Sam assured. "You'll mess up my perfect Megabowl dinner."

"I would not," Freddie said indignantly.

"Have you _ever_ cooked anything?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, when we were in that spaghetti taco competition with Ricky Flame," Freddie reminded.

"Still, you've barely cooked anything in your life," Sam told her husband.

"Didn't we find out those Peruvian Puff Peppers were illegal?" Freddie asked.

"No," Sam said quickly. "When are Gibby and Carly supposed to get here?"

"Around four," Freddie said. "I still don't know why we didn't go over to their place."

"Something about Gibby wanting an open space. Whatever that means," Sam spoke. "All I know is that I'm not going off searching for him again."

"Until Carly starts crying," Freddie smirked.

"Shut up," Sam commanded. "Even you couldn't have enjoyed that."

"I spent it with you, so there's no way I couldn't have," Freddie said truthfully.

Sam blushed. "I swear, if your sappiness messes up my perfect Megabowl dinner..."

"You know you like it," Freddie smirked. "You just won't admit it."

"Wanna bet?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Freddie said. "What are the terms?"

"My super perfect Megabowl dinner will be eaten by midnight."

"You can't eat any of it," Freddie added. "I won't have a chance if you take a single bite."

"So I'm cooking all this delicious food for nothing?" Sam pouted. "Fine. If I win, you have to buy me that monkey brain off of Zaplook classifieds that I wanted."

"Yeah, that's totally normal," Freddie said. "If I win, you have to let me put Galaxy Wars stickers on the car and RV."

"And let other people _see_ those? As if."

"Or I could just not return those leftover Canadian fatcakes you 'lost'," Freddie shrugged.

Sam narrowed her eyes. "Fine. But what did you do with my fatcakes, Benson?"

"You 'lost' them, Benson."

"When I get done with this, you're so dead."

...

"Gibby's _still_ gone?" Sam frowned. "It's been at least an hour!"

"Someone told me they with him," Freddie said, rolling his eyes. "Maybe they think all the noise will drown them out."

"I didn't think they had the guts to do it out in the woods," Sam told Freddie.

An hour earlier, Gibby left the RV soon after the party began, saying he wanted to go out into the crowds. Sam and Freddie later figured out that Carly had joined him, and believed they had gone into the woods across the property. There were people everywhere. Around Sam and Freddie's RV, in other RV's, and out in the field that was the campsite. Music blared from the campsite's office, where the management was long passed out drunk.

Suddenly, everyone became significantly louder and more roudy.

"This is starting to get worse than a fan war," Freddie said.

Before Sam could answer, numerous cameras began to flash all across the campsite. Marissa, who had gone out into the crowd to try to make sure everyone was being responsible, came running in.

"Ew, th-they caught them...doing it!" Marissa cringed. "Spencer and Charlotte _and_ Gibby and Carly!"

Sam and Freddie exchanged glances as they realized that they had completely neglected to think about Spencer and Charlotte.

"Well, where are they now?" Sam asked.

"I think they ran for their lives," Freddie said, shutting the RV's door to prevent any unwanted visitors.

Just then, Sam and Freddie's PearPhones began vibrating continuously, becoming flooded with SplashFace notifications.

"Chiz, people are already sharing it," Sam said.

"And it looks like the people who shared it are leaving," Freddie informed, peeking out at the exits through the blinds. "Let's call this thing off."

"Good thinking," Sam nodded, grabbing a megaphone from under the sink.

"When did you buy that?" Freddie asked, eyeing the megaphone.

"On the way home from school one day," Sam shrugged. "That dude's beard went to his waistband."

Sam slipped out, fought her way through the crowd to the back, and climbed the ladder to stand on top of the RV.

"ATTENTION!" Sam yelled at the top of her lungs, instantly silencing the crowd.

"Anyone else who shares anything about my friends will wake up in a hospital tomorrow," Sam shouted. There were a few scoffs and murmurs.

"You wanna test me?" Sam asked a man in a yellow T-shirt.

The man slowly shook his head, visibly afraid.

"That's what I thought. Everyone OUT! And don't come back! There will be no more parties here!"

Sam kept standing on top of the RV as people started getting into their cars. Soon, there were lines of traffic at both exits.

"That's it, go!" Sam urged as more of the crowd dispersed.

About half an hour later, Sam finally climbed down.

"I think that's all of them," Sam said.

"You did great," Freddie told her, giving Sam a quick kiss. "I think you got everyone out of there, but we should still go around and make sure everyone except the actual campers is out."

As Sam nodded, Freddie's phone ring and he instantly answered.

"You took a cab where?"

"A pub? Isn't that some British thing?"

"Oh, I didn't know there was a _pub_ in the lobby of Gibby's apartment building. At least you're back upstairs now, so they probably won't find you. We'll be there first thing in the morning," Freddie said, hanging up.

"You're cleaning up all this trash," Sam told him, walking back to the RV.

"Why didn't she complain about me saying that we're getting up early?" Freddie wondered, picking up a cup that was laying on the ground.

"Who puts _these_ in a cup!?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I am _so_ glad I am finally done," Sam cheered as she flopped onto the RV's bed and turned on the TV. Sam had just come home to the campsite after her last day in her first year of culinary school.

"I am too, baby. I actually finished my first year at MIT before you," Freddie smirked, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, but I was tired every morning because all your late night work kept me up," Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"You would've been tired if I hadn't kept you up half the night," Freddie told her.

"Yeah well, now we have some time to ourselves," Sam grinned, giving him a long kiss.

"Not so fast though," Freddie said.

"What?"

"My mom wants us to visit."

"You mean drive all the way back to Seattle visit?" Sam groaned. "As in me being stuck in here with you for four days?"

"You're 'stuck in here' with me all the time," Freddie told her. "Hey, we'll get to see Carly and Spencer, and Carly told me that Wendy's out too."

"Fine," Sam moaned. "When do we have to leave?"

"Well we could just leave right now-"

"Absolutely not, Fredwina. I am getting at least a whole week to relax first."

"How about a day?" Freddie offered.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Two? I'll drive the whole way for the first two days of the trip."

"I swear you're making me give in to too much chiz today," Sam muttered. "Let me guess - we're taking the car?"

"Do you want us to go broke?"

"We didn't go broke when we drove over here the first time!"

"We had others with us, Sam. It'll be just me and you this time."

"Fun."

"Being responsible with our money is key here."

"Who cares? It's summer vacation!"

"We still have to have money to live, Sam," Freddie chuckled.

"We could just get some from Shmitty! He runs this place, doesn't he?"

"And by get, you mean steal?" Freddie asked.

"He's an alcoholic along with that other guy who owns the place."

"If we were to get caught stealing money from them, we'd be homeless or even worse, in jail."

"We have an RV, Freddumb," Sam reminded, thumbing him in the head.

"It would still greatly interfere with our daily routine," Freddie defended. "And by the way, that hurt."

"That was the point. And will you shut up about your stupid routines?"

"Everybody at MIT has a daily routine."

"That's because you're all nerds at a nerdy school."

"And yet you moved all the way out here so you could be with me while I go to this 'nerdy school'," Freddie smirked. "Because you love me.."

"I really wanted to go to my culinary school," Sam mumbled.

"Because you love me," Freddie taunted.

"Because I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Some of you may know that I like to expose Carly's selfishness sometimes.**

Sam groaned as a person's fairly loud knocks interrupted her peaceful slumber. Freddie paused from making his wife her morning bacon and went to answer.

"Carly?" Freddie questioned.

"Was today the deadline to buy my college books?" She asked.

"I don't know. I mean, shouldn't you know that?"

"Well, excuse me for trying to enjoy my summer and forget about that kind of stuff like you and Sam do!"

"Um, are you alright, Carly?" Freddie asked, concerned.

"I just think today is the deadline to buy my college books," She said frantically.

"Buy them then," Freddie frowned.

"I don't have enough money," Carly sighed. "So I was wondering if-if..."

"We'd let you borrow some money to go buy your books?" Freddie asked knowingly, willing himself to not shake his head.

"Y-Yeah," Carly said, suddenly looking her very expensive shoes.

"I'll ask Sam," Freddie told her, turning to leave.

"Don't make it a habit," Sam cut in from the back.

"Well," Freddie said, turning back to Carly. "How many do you need to buy?"

"Four," Carly said sheepishly.

"Have you bought any of them yourself?" Freddie asked, exasperated.

"Didn't have the money to," Carly said truthfully.

"Couldn't Gibby have bought some of them for you?" Freddie inquired.

"He spent all his money on them," Carly told him. "We only haven't spent money on our rent because my dad is paying for it."

"How much do they cost?" Freddie asked, anxious to get back in bed with Sam.

"550 dollars," Carly mumbled.

"What?"

"550 dollars."

"You act like we're rolling in cash!"

"You bought an RV," Carly reminded.

"Which still costs much less per month to maintain than your rent," Freddie told her. "I'm sorry Carly, but we can't give you that much."

"Then how am I gonna get my books?"

"Find somebody else to buy them for you or take some money out of your savings account or something. Now I really would like to go back to sleep since neither of us have any classes today."

"Fine," Carly said, turning away and leaving.

...

"You're telling me Gibby got arrested?" Sam asked, laughing hysterically as she laid in bed with Freddie.

"Yeah, according to Carly," Freddie answered, smirking a little himself. "Got a little too chiz faced at a party last night."

"And why do we have to go down to the station?" Sam asked after she stopped laughing.

"Carly can't pay his bail apparently," Freddie told her.

"I keep telling her to stop buying so many clothes," Sam said.

"Carly will be Carly," Freddie sighed. "Always asking us for cash when she runs out of money."

"Isn't that my job?"

"Well, it's still your job, but you know Carly's gone on some kind of wardrobe growing rampage since we got into college."

"True," Sam agreed. "Hey, did you actually tell her we'd come?"

"No, she just said she needs us to come help pay Gibby's bail."

"Finally, a time you didn't ruin it," Sam muttered. "I love Carly and all, but she needs to learn how to manage her money better. I don't know if it was not having as much money coming from Spencer or her dad, but she's spending too much on herself."

"It's selfish," Freddie agreed.

Just as Freddie was about to speak again, Sam's phone vibrated.

"Are you going to come help us or not? My boyfriend's sitting here behind bars and I can't help him," Sam read out loud. "I say we ignore it and go back to sleep. "

"Way ahead of you," Freddie said. "Sorry, Gib. This isn't your fault."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews!**

"You just _had_ to give me the flu too, Fredstick," Sam grumbled as she fed their son.

"You kissed me!" Freddie retorted.

"You didn't tell me you had the flu," Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"I told you we should've gotten shots," Freddie said as he laid in the large bed in the back of their RV, completing an assignment for his Advanced Video Recording class. Sam and Freddie had both contracted the flu, and were working in shifts to take care of their son Curtis. Lucky for them, it was almost time for bed.

"Well, what do you expect for two poor college students?" Sam sighed as she began rocking Curtis. "Carly and Gibby just had to go on a trip to Rhode Island this week."

"What'd they even go there for?" Freddie frowned. "I'm surprised they had the time to go."

"Carly was told that there's an obscure fashion store there," Sam said simply. "Gibby finished his latest nubby soap making project early."

"Who creates a college for formulating new soaps anyway?" Freddie asked as he typed away on his laptop.

"This place is full of wackos," Sam said. "Some skunkbag cut me off when he turned out of that crotchety supermarket on the south side of town yesterday."

"What a jerkwad," Freddie yawned. "I would've plowed right into him."

"Yes you would've," Sam nodded as Curtis fell asleep.

"There he goes," Sam said as she placed him into his small crib behind one of the dinettes.

"How long are Carly and Gibby supposed to be in Rhode Island?"

"Till Monday," Sam yawned as she climbed into bed with Freddie.

"They're staying an awfully long time to go to a fashion store," Freddie said.

"Gibby wants to try fishing," Sam told him. "That'll be a huge success."

"Didn't he say he likes flounders?" Freddie asked, closing his laptop.

"Yeah, but Carly 'forgot' to say that flounders don't swim there," Sam told him.

"Poor Gibby," Freddie said.

...

The next morning, Sam woke up to the usual smell of fresh bacon and her Pearphone ringing.

"Hello?" She said groggily.

"Gibby's hurt," Carly said on the other line. "He got bitten by a poisonous eel. He-He's in surgery."

"How bad is it?" Sam asked.

"They said he might die, Sam!" Carly shouted as tears began to roll down her face. "I can't lose him! I shouldn't have let him go diving!"

"Do you need us to-to come?" Sam asked. "I don't have any more classes this week and Freddie can turn in his nerdy recording assignment digitally."

"Yes, please come. I'm all alone," Carly whispered. "We're at the Memorial Hospital in Providence."

"We'll be there in about two hours," Sam told her.

"Thanks, Sam."

"No problem, Carls," Sam said as she hung up.

"What happened?" Freddie asked.

"Gibby went scuba diving and got stung by an eel," Sam told him. "Carly wants us to come down."

"I still have to turn in my Advanced-"

"I'll drive, you nub," Sam cut in. "So you can finish that nubby paper of yours."

By early afternoon, Sam and Freddie had driven their car to Providence and were sitting in the waiting area with Carly. Freddie had completed and turned in his assignment before they arrived.

"I just hope he's okay," Carly sobbed. "What if he's paralyzed? What if he can't talk or hear anymore? What if he _dies_? What if-"

"Shhh," Sam comforted. "Everything will be okay."

Just then, Gibby's doctor came out into the waiting room.

"Is the Gibson party here?" The doctor asked, looking around.

"Here," Freddie said as they jumped up. "How is he?"

"Luckily, we were able to administer an antidote quick enough so that he won't die," The doctor said. "His other injuries from the actual bite are being treated. We'd like him to stay with us for another week or two to make sure everything is okay."

"Absolutely," Carly told her, having composed herself. "Can we see him?"

"He's in room 296," The doctor said.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie rushed to room 296, where they found Gibby laying in his hospital bed. Carly immediately kissed his lips.

"You're okay," She said, beginning to sob again.

"I am," Gibby said. "Where's my mom?"

"She's on her way now," Carly told him. Then she turned to Sam and Freddie. "Do you mind if you could pick her up from the airport for me?"

"Sure," Freddie answered, leaving with Sam.

"Aw man, this means I won't be able to help make any new soaps for a few weeks," Gibby said miserably.

"Aw, don't worry, Gib," Carly said, patting his shoulder. "You'll be making some of the best soaps in the world after you're all better."

...

"That was pretty close," Freddie remarked as they drove to the airport.

"Yeah. As much as that nub annoys me, I guess I'm glad he's alright."

"It would've been horrible if he died," Freddie said truthfully. "I'm sure Carly will never let him go scuba diving again."

Sam sighed. "What would you do if I died?"

"I'd cry my eyes out and be very depressed," Freddie said truthfully. "But, I'll protect you."

"I'm usually the one doing the protecting in this relationship," Sam chuckled.

"I know, but I don't know what I'd do without you. You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, Sam. After Carly and I broke up I knew you were the girl for me, and you always will be."

"You'll always be a total sap, that's for sure," Sam said, blushing.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam, who hadn't had any classes that day, waited outside MIT to pick up her husband.

"Hey, nub," Sam greeted.

"Hey," Freddie muttered as he kissed her and got in.

"Dude, why are you so mopey?" Sam asked.

Freddie sighed. "You know that Aiden kid in my Advanced Video Recording class?" He asked her.

"The one that tried to get you kicked out in your freshman year?"

"Yeah," Freddie replied. "All the memory cards from everybody's cameras are missing and he's blaming me for it. My normal professor just had to be out today, and the substitute professor wouldn't believe me! All he did was blow me off to go get El Taco Guapo!"

"Well, El Taco Guapo does make some good grub."

"Sam!"

"Relax, you nub. Why would he want the cards anyway?" Sam asked.

"Probably to mess with each person's projects so they get a lower grade," Freddie fumed.

"Aww, you're cute when you're all peeved off like this," Sam smiled, patting his shoulder. "There's gotta be a way to catch that stubrag and get _him_ kicked out of your nerdy school. Hey, what happened that Gina chick from a little while ago?"

"The one in my class?"

"We only only know one Gina," Sam said, rolling her eyes. "Well, you do."

"Why only me?"

"I have a cousin Jeana that's in jail for shoplifting lotion to rub her feet with," Sam shrugged.

"I'm surprised she didn't just get someone else to do it," Freddie told her.

"Everyone else in my family thinks she's screwed up in the head," Sam replied. "For some reason, she decided she wanted to be a vegan, so now we all avoid her like the plague."

"Nobody's tried to push her out of the family?"

"My uncle Harry's been trying for years," Sam chuckled. "Anyway, we need to find this chick. Let's get moving, nub."

...

"I take one drag as I'm walking off of campus and I almost get arrested by the campus police, Gina complained to herself as she leaned against the brick walls of a convenience store and smoked a cigarette.

The Bensons' car screeched to a halt next to the curb in front of the store, and Sam and Freddie jumped out.

"Gina!" Sam called as they walked up to her.

"What?" She asked. "Oh hey, Freddie! I've been meaning to ask you if you know what happened to all the memory cards in Professor Hadley's class."

"That's what we came to talk to you about. Aiden stole all of them," Freddie told her.

"And he's blaming my nub here," Sam added.

"We want to catch him and get him kicked out for good, and possibly more since he did in fact steal other people's property," Freddie said, coughing on the cigarette smoke as Gina took another drag.

"Tell us how to catch him," Sam said.

"Well, he lives in a small house a few miles from campus," Gina informed. "Figures, he's so entitled."

"Where, exactly?" Sam questioned.

"West Boston," Gina shrugged.

"Thanks," Sam said, starting off toward the car.

"Wait, Sam. We can't just go in there without a plan. We don't even know if the cards are in his house! Even though I saw him swiping the cards, nobody would believe it. I'll have to hack into the system and obtain the classroom security camera tapes. Gina, you mind coming with us and showing us his house?"

"Just let me finish," Gina nodded, taking another drag.

"We'll be in the car," Freddie told her.

"I wish we could get her to quit smoking too," Freddie said to his wife.

"Yeah, smoking's never good," Sam said softly. "Lucky for her, she hasn't been doing it for too long."

"What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Sam, I've known you for almost all of my life. I can tell when you're happy, sad, angry, or any other emotion."

"You must get all of that from ogling me late at night," Sam chuckled. "But, my dad used to smoke all the time, and he exposed me, Melanie, and my mom to it. It wasn't for long though, because he walked out on us before I think it would've had any real effect on my health."

"At-At least you weren't exposed to it that much," Freddie mumbled.

Sam looked straight in his eyes. "Promise me you'll never leave."

"I'd never leave you or our family," Freddie said truthfully. "I promise."

Sam couldn't help but smile when he referred to their future family.

...

"This is it," Gina said, pointing at a small but well kept house a little ways up a street on the west side of Boston. "Aiden's house."

"You're sure you don't want to just go in and force him to give them back to you?" Sam asked turning to her husband.

"We're supposed to be getting _him_ kicked out, not me," Freddie told her, rolling his eyes.

"I'm the one that came up with the idea of kicking him out in the first place!" Sam said.

"No you didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"GUYS, Gina cut in. "Stop bickering. Sam, getting Freddie kicked out wouldn't do any of us any good. Aiden would find out I was in on this whole thing at the wrong time, and it'd wreck your whole situation."

"Fine," Sam sighed. "He probably has some expensive sports car in that tiny one car garage. We could probably break the front door down since there's no deadbolt, or enter through the chimney."

"Sam, we are _not_ breaking into his house," Freddie said sternly.

"Is that all you dragged me here for?" Gina asked, tapping her fingers on the glass.

"What's got you so wazzed off?" Sam questioned.

"It's just that he's a perfect example of why MIT has a reputation for admitting uptight, spoiled troublemakers like him. We don't need them in our college, and frankly I am glad we're finally going to catch one in the act."

"We make a good little team," Freddie grinned as Sam groaned. "Are you doing anything tonight, Gina?"

"My roommate's probably going to go smoke at some drug party tonight, so no," Gina said.

_How ironic_, Freddie thought.

"Do you want to come back to the RV with us and make a plan?" He asked. "You can sleep over again if you want."

"I'd love to," Gina smiled.

...

"Make sure all the curtains are drawn, make sure all the shades are down, make sure-"

"They always are," Sam reminded.

"Then start order a pizza," Freddie muttered.

"Don't tell me what to do," Sam smiled, thumping his head as she picked up her PearPhone. "I still say we just go in, make the guy cry, and force him to give us what we want."

"We know you do," Freddie told her, earning him a death glare. "Gina, do you think you could get in Aiden's house without him being suspicious?"

"Yeah," Gina slowly nodded. "He sort of has a crush on me so he forgave me for bailing on him last time."

"Aww, that's cute," Sam said, obviously faking. "Oh, sorry, that was me."

"I could probably get him to do anything I wanted," Gina thought out loud.

"All the more reason to go with my plan!" Sam said as she hung up.

"If we can get Gina into his house, she can nonchalantly look for the cards and ask about them if she can't find them. I could get the proof from the security tapes, and then we'd have him," Freddie said. "Everyone in agreement?"

"Sure."

"Fine."

"Great. We'll put the plan into action tomorrow."

...

The following day, Sam drove Freddie and Gina to the west side of Boston, and they parked down the street from Aiden's house, on the opposite end from the day before. None of the students had classes that day.

"He already gave you permission to come over, right?" Freddie asked.

"Yup, he said I could drop by any time today," Gina confirmed.

"You ready to go in?" He asked her.

"I think so," Gina nodded.

"Alright. Call or text us if anything goes wrong."

"Yup," Gina nodded as she got out of the car. Sam and Freddie watched her until she disappeared into the small but expensive dwelling. Then, Freddie whipped out his laptop and began typing away.

"You can hack into the security cams from here?" Sam asked, trying to hide the fact that she was impressed.

"Anywhere in a three hundred mile radius," Freddie nodded, continuing to type fiercely.

"Got 'em," He announced. Sam kept watch while Freddie replayed the tapes from a few days before.

"There he is," Freddie said.

"What a sleezebag!" Sam exclaimed as she watched him go to each and every student's camera and slip their memory cards into a small pouch.

"Let me text Gina and tell her to look for that pouch," Freddie said, getting out his PearPhone.

"I think you knew I came up with the idea of getting Aiden kicked out," Sam told him.

"What makes you think that?"

"You knew it'd spark one of those 'fights' between us, and those hold our relationship together."

"Alright, so I might've wanted to argue with you a bit," Freddie shrugged. "No big deal."

"Oh really?" Sam asked, kissing him.

Sam and Freddie kissed each other for several minutes, until Freddie's phone vibrated. Gina was calling him.

Hoping nothing had gone wrong, Freddie cleared his throat and answered his phone. "Hello?"

"You found the pouch? Is there any way you could take it with you?"

"Wow, he's a lot dumber than we thought! See you in a few minutes," Freddie said, hanging up.

"What's up?" Sam asked, wanting to hear about the new developments.

"Aiden thinks that Gina is actually going to help him ruin the other students' work," Freddie laughed. "He's letting her take the pouch with all the cards in it with her."

"It's like the time when you 'loved' Carly all over again," Sam said shaking her head. Just then, her own phone vibrated. After looking at Gina's text, she started the car.

"Buckle up, nub," She said. "We've got to drive to the other side of the street to make the pickup."

Sam turned around and turned off one end of Aiden's street, driving around and pulling up to the curb at the beginning of the other side of the street. Several minutes later, Gina, who had done the same thing on foot, joined them.

"I should've thought that through better," Gina said, panting as Sam turned around again and headed for the campsite.

"Nah, nothing wrong with being careful," Freddie said. "Great job, by the way."

"Thanks, Gina smiled." Her smile faltered as soon as Freddie faced forward in his seat again though, as she came to a realization.

_I have feelings for a married man_, Gina realized.

...

"How'd you get these tapes?" The president of MIT asked a couple days later as Sam, Freddie, Gina, Aiden, and Professor Hadley sat in his office. A campus police officer stood against a wall, scowling at Gina.

"Through Professor Hadley," Freddie said quickly, stealing a glance at his teacher.

"Yes, I obtained them from...the management," Hadley told the president.

"Fine then," President Masters spoke. "The point is that these tapes depict Aiden Henderson stealing memory cards from cameras belonging to other students. I'm afraid I'm going to have to expel you from the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Mr. Henderson."

"But why? These lowlifes who were born into weak middle class families don't deserve to attend MIT! Only the rich and elite do!"

"I'm afraid not, sir," Masters told him. "If you get in, you get in. It doesn't matter what background you come from."

Aiden slumped in his seat. "In addition to the expulsion, every one of the students in Professor Joseph Hadley's course has decided to press charges against you for the theft of their memory cards. We'll let Officer Evans here handle that," Masters said. "And if you would, Officer Evans, give Gina a break please."

Officer Evans gruffly arrested Aiden and led him out of the room.

"Fredward, Samantha, and Gina, I'd like to thank you for your efforts in catching Aiden. Gina has informed me that there are many other students like Aiden who attend my school, and I've informed my campus police officers to look out for them. We know they won't be able to see everything, so if you would, give us a tip or catch more of these kids if you would, please?"

"Gladly," Freddie answered for the group.

"In conclusion, I'd like to inform you that the Massachusetts Institute of Technology has agreed to pay for all of your classes next year," President Masters smiled. "Senior year for you all, correct?"

"R-Right, Mr. President," Freddie stammered. "We thank you."

"No. Thank you for making my school a better place."

...

Later that evening, Freddie and Sam went with Gina to a local restaurant and treated her to her favorite meal, a sandwich platter.

"Thanks for helping us do this," Freddie said earnestly, glancing at Sam.

"Yeah, thanks," She told her as she took another sip of her drink.

"Hey, I couldn't help but notice that you've started smoking recently," Freddie told Gina. "Why?"

"I blame it on my roommate," Gina said. "She's always coming in with random guys and going out to drug and alcohol parties at night."

"Sounds like a messed up chick," Sam commented.

"Yeah, she's a bad influence," Freddie nodded. "Would you object to living with us? We could use you around here if we're gonna catch any more spoiled MIT nerds."

Sam chuckled, nodding her approval.

"I'd be happy to," Gina grinned.

"To the Spoiled MIT Nerd Catchers," Freddie chuckled, lifting his glass.

The three shared a toast, and Gina truly felt happy for the first time since freshman year.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam Benson pulled the car she shared with her husband into a parking space at her culinary school. Her eight month old son Curtis sat in a rear facing car seat in the back. Curtis wasn't crying, which was rare.

Sam turned the car off, got out, opened the trunk, and unfolded Curtis' stroller. She securely put her baby in the stroller, locked the car, and smiled as she pushed Curtis into the school. She cautiously negotiated the school's hallways, trying to remain as quiet as possible until she reached one of the school's kitchens, in which she attended class every day. Eventually, she reached said kitchen, and the girls tore their eyes away from the attractive substitute professor as the class erupted in a mix of awws and he's so cutes the moment Sam rolled baby Curtis through the doorway.

Their normal professor delivered a stillborn baby and was still grieving. She would remain out of school until the end of the week. This presented a perfect opportunity for her classmates to see Curtis, as they had been pressuring Sam to sneak him in for a while. The class's substitute instructor was not much of an instructor anymore. He had received his teaching license years before, and promptly gone to prison for possessing drugs after getting it. The man confirmed the school hadn't even conducted a background check on him. He was just as interested in seeing the baby as the students were.

"How'd you manage to get him in?" A female student asked as Sam transferred Curtis into her arms.

"Oh, I told Freddie that I didn't have a class today and could stay home," Sam answered. A strange feeling began to develop within her.

_Was lying to Freddie the right decision_? Sam thought. _Eh, he'll never know. I get home before him_.

"I can't believe you guys had a baby at our age," A male student of the same age as Sam remarked. "I couldn't imagine the stress. Especially in an RV. Why didn't you guys just sell it and get an apartment?"

"Freddie was too attached to the thing after we drove across Canada and the US in it," Sam said. It was partially a lie. They had driven across Canada and across the United States, but it was her who was more attached to the large yellow vehicle. "We've been making it work."

"He seems like he'll become a nice kid," The substitute professor stated, gently stroking the child. "Don't let him smoke any weed, now!"

"Not on my watch," Sam chuckled, remembering the substitute's previous arrest. "Not even back home in Washington will he."

"You and Freddie must've gotten a lot of baby themed wedding gifts," Another female student chimed in.

"Not really," Sam said truthfully.

"Then how'd you get all the stuff you need for the baby?" The student asked.

"All the eight dollar monthly allowances Freddie saved up surprisingly covered a lot of it," Sam told her. "but, we also both got part time jobs and worked our butts off from the time we got here until I would've had to take maternity time off. Freddie also had made more than enough money, so he quit his job too. The classes he's taking over at MIT should get him an even better job, and we'll be set."

"Wow, you must've really planned this out!"

"Yeah, we totally planned on having a baby almost as soon as we started college," Sam said sarcastically.

"As much as I love Curtis, we'd better whip something up to actually make it look like we're working in here," A student reminded. "They're sending reps and other important people around the school this week."

The class was also in agreement.

"Just do what you'd normally do," The substitute professor told them.

"When there's a sub, or when Professor Brooks is here?" Yet another student called out.

"You know what the f-what I mean," Their substitute professor corrected.

The class went on as usual for a couple of hours, and Sam all but forgot about her worries about lying to Freddie. The jailbird substitute professor agreed to allow Sam to leave the school at 12:30, plenty of time before Freddie would arrive home. He had been working with his Advanced Video Recording classmates on a very large production.

Sam was beginning to feel she was in the clear about fifteen minutes before. Together, the class cooked several relatively basic dishes. Sam made kabobs, where others made burgers, a group put together a wanton salad, and even a small cake was made. Sam's class was about to return to the lounging that took place at the beginning of the day. A student as putting away a knife when she slipped on some salad dressing, sending the knife cartwheeling straight at Curtis, who was in his stroller. Sam watched in horror as her baby screamed and began to cry as the knife cut into his right arm.

"CHIZ," Sam yelled, rushing over to her child. She took a few seconds to look at the cut and the bloody knife, which had clattered to the floor. "I've got to get him to the emergency room!"

Sam pushed Curtis to the car in record time, not even thinking about how this would affect her education. She very quickly buckled him into his car seat, and guiltily peeled out of the school.

**-Meanwhile, at MIT-**

Freddie consumed a Peppy Cola with in celebration of another completed production. The class ran much smoother after Aiden had been expelled and arrested. They had nailed some other students like him since. Professor Hadley had granted his students a well deserved break for the rest of the week. They had been staying overtime through other classes they were ahead in to complete the production. Professor Hadley promised extra credit, which kept the students in the AVR classroom longer.

Freddie's PearPhone vibrated as he drank his Peppy Cola. A text from Sam read "Come to the emergency room at Memorial". Immediately, Freddie realized that something had to have gone horribly wrong. He texted back "I'm on my way."

"I'm going to have to excuse myself, Professor Hadley," Freddie said, quickly gathering his things. His classmates looked on, wondering what had happened.

"Why, Freddie? It's not like you to excuse yourself," Professor Hadley spoke truthfully. "I know we're done with our work for a few days, but it isn't like you."

"I know, Professor Hadley," Freddie told him, having gathered his belongings. "I just need to go."

"Did something happen?" Professor Hadley questioned.

Freddie just looked at him with worry before exiting the AVR classroom.

"Chiz, I don't have a ride!" Freddie said angrily. His anger would only increase in the coming hours. He ran back to the AVR classroom.

"Can someone give me a ride to the memorial hospital?" He asked frantically. He looked to Gina.

"Sure," The girl answered. She grabbed her purse and led Freddie out the door to her small car. Freddie could only hope what had happened wasn't too severe.

**-At the Emergency Room-**

"Why did I even consider doing this?" Sam whispered to herself, her head in her hands. She sat in the waiting room. The knife had cut fairly deeply into his skin and would require numerous stitches. "Freddie's going to be so mad at me."

She sobbed again as she finally thought of the potential effect all of this would have on her education, even though she knew it wasn't nearly as important as Curtis.

"Sam," Freddie said softly as he approached his distraught wife. He startled her anyway and noticed that Curtis was nowhere to be found. He hoped with all his might that his son wasn't in the emergency room. "What happened? Where's Curtis?"

"I-I-I screwed up big time," Sam cried.

"Where's Curtis?' He asked again.

"I-In the emergency room," Sam whispered.

"Why?" He asked, taking a seat next to his wife.

"I brought him to school with me and he got cut by a kn-knife," Sam admitted, sobbing again.

"You _what?_" Freddie asked, standing right back up again. His anger from before began to return.

"We had a substitute professor and the class had been telling me they wanted to see Curtis, so I brought him in," She told him.

"Why would you bring _our son_ in a kitchen with so many sharp objects like that?" Freddie pressed, his anger returning in full swing. "What kind of knife cut him?"

"A carving knife," She said.

"How bad is it?" Freddie interrogated as he began to pace around the room in anger, using all his willpower to not punch the nearest wall.

"They said all he'll need is some stitches," Sam replied, daring to look up.

"How many?"

"I don't know."

"Sam, _how could you?_" Freddie asked. "You told me you didn't have a class today!"

"I know I did," Sam said.

"Why did you tell me you didn't have a class?"

"I wanted to let the class and the professor see Curtis. I didn't mean for him to get hurt."

"I know you didn't, but he still got cut by a knife and you still lied to me! You know we found him in a hot car anyway! He can't take so much abuse!"

Their conversation was interrupted by a doctor who was carrying Curtis out of the emergency room.

"We put in nine stitches, but he'll be good as new soon. The stitches are dissolvable, and will be mostly gone in about a month. I'd set up an appointment with your normal doctor to make sure everything is alright."

"Thanks, doctor," Freddie said flatly as the doctor transferred a crying Curtis into Sam's arms.

"Let's go," He said icily.

The Benson family walked out to their car in silence after Sam managed to quiet Curtis. Freddie got in the driver's seat, waited until Sam had Curtis in securely, and started off. Sam could swear she saw Freddie's knuckles turn white because of the sheer grip he held the steering wheel with. They arrived at the RV and successfully got Curtis to sleep, all in silence.

"I'll be back," He said. "I'm too angry and I need to be alone."

Sam tried to call him back, to no avail.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews!**

* * *

Carly Shay jerked awake in the bed she shared with her boyfriend Gibby. She immediately ran into the bathroom and wretched into the toilet. Carly lingered above the toilet for a few seconds in case she vomited again, which she did. She could hear Gibby rushing to her aid, holding her hair back for her in the event she vomited a third time.

"Babe, is everything alright?" Gibby asked.

"Does it look like it?" She snapped, turning around to look at him.

"Stupid question," Gibby admitted. "Do you know why you threw up?"

"Maybe it's from being around all these soaps you're making," Carly said dryly, though she didn't think that was the cause.

"Not my soaps!" Gibby gasped. "You didn't taste any of them, did you?"

"No!" Carly exclaimed, giving him an odd look.

"Okay, good," Gibby said, relieved. "That would've been bad."

"Why did I just vomit?" Carly asked no one in particular. "Maybe it was something I ate."

"It could've been that Chinese food we ate last night," Gibby suggested. "Who knew old men dressed in gnome costumes could make such good spring rolls?"

"We need to get to class," Carly reminded, stuffing an unopened paper towel roll into her bag. "Hopefully, I don't embarrass myself in front of everybody and vomit my guts out."

...

Carly began to feel fatigued shortly after she dropped Gibby off at his college, more fatigued by the time she arrived at her own school, and unbearably fatigued after a few classes. She honestly wasn't sure if she'd make it through the day, but she did, and took a sigh of relief as she got into the car she and Gibby shared. Her fatigue dropped off a small amount as she drove, but she suddenly felt like buying some spring rolls and dipping them in ketchup.

"Do you want Chinese food again?" Carly asked as they sat at a red light.

"Sure," Gibby nodded. "I wonder if there are any old lady gnomes there too."

Carly looked at her boyfriend through narrowed eyes.

"What? I didn't see any female gnomes last time!" Gibby defended.

Carly shook her head as they rolled through the intersection.

After being cut off, yelled at, brake checked, and tailgated, the couple eventually pulled up to the Chinese restaurant.

"I hate Boston drivers," Carly told Gibby. "I'll get it. What do you want?"

Gibby didn't answer as he watched old women in gnome costumes dance and spin signs outside the restaurant. "I'll just get him the same the same thing he got yesterday," Carly said. Checking to make sure Gibby was still enthralled by the gnome women, she quickly swiped a few ketchup packets leftover from previous fast food trips that were in the center console. Carly then got out of the car and walked into the store.

After ordering, Carly glanced back outside the store through front windows. Her boyfriend was now outside the car and dancing with the elderly gnome women. Carly rolled her eyes and disappeared into the women's bathroom. After skipping a stall that had duck sauce stuck to everything, she chose a larger stall, opened the spring rolls, and squirted on the ketchup.

"Mmm," Carly grinned as she savored the taste.

Approximately twenty minutes later, Carly, who had run out of ketchup packets, came out to her boyfriend still dancing with the gnomes, now with a crowd of laughing onlookers who were recording video and taking pictures.

"Come on," Carly said, taking his hand and dragging him out.

...

Later that night, Carly laid in bed next to a sleeping Gibby. The girl had filled herself up with ketchup dipped spring rolls eaten in secret, and now her chest was hurting.

"_What_ is going on with me?" Carly complained to herself. "First I violently vomit in the morning, I eat spring rolls covered in ketchup, and now my chest hurts like one of Sam's punches.

Sam.

Carly remembered that these were some of the same things Sam experienced when she first got pregnant with Curtis.

"No," Carly whispered, her hands covering her mouth. "No. I-I can't be pregnant!"

Carly remembered when Sam vomited all over Freddie when she first got pregnant, when she began craving salads, and when her best friend's chest became 'as sore as my brain got in Mr. Howard's class in high school'.

"There's no way I'm pregnant," Carly told herself. "No way. Maybe tomorrow morning will go better than today's did."

The following morning, Carly again rushed out of bed and straight into the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet.

"Two days in a row?" Gibby asked, holding his girlfriend's hair back again.

"I-I guess," Carly said uneasily.

"Are you sick?"

"I don't feel sick," Carly lied.

"You're sure?"

"Yes," Carly nodded.

The couple followed their normal routine, though Carly dropped Gibby off and headed in the opposite direction of her college, as she had no classes that day. Carly parked in front of a drugstore and purchased a pregnancy test, with no comment from the cashier like she was expecting.

The dark haired girl raced back to their apartment and immediately went into the bathroom to see if she was in fact pregnant. She read on the box that five minutes needed to pass.

_There's still no way I'm pregnant._ She thought. _I just can't be._

Carly anxiously turned off her PearPhone's alarm after five minutes, and looked at the pregnancy test. A pink plus sign was shown. She once again looked at the box to see what it meant.

"I'm pregnant," She gasped, looking up at herself in the mirror. "I'm pregnant. Th-There really is a baby growing inside of me."

She texted 'Call me when you can' to her boyfriend, walked out the bathroom, and flopped onto the bed, trying to think of when the baby could've been conceived. She just couldn't come up with any past occurrences.

Then she thought back to New Years. She and Gibby had gone to a party at the campsite where Sam and Freddie lived, and took a cab home shortly after midnight, both very drunk.

"Drunk sex," Carly whispered to herself. She didn't remember much of that night, but she did remember having intercourse with Gibby after they got back to their apartment.

"Oh my gosh, we might not have been protected," Carly realized. She also realized that it had to have happened then, as they always had had protected sex previously. She buried her face in the pillow and cried until Gibby called her.

...

"Pregnant? As in with a baby?" Gibby asked on the phone.

"Yes," Carly answered.

"Alright! I can teach him all about the different kinds of soaps in the world!" Gibby said excitedly.

"I set up a doctor's appointment for tomorrow at ten," Carly told him. "I have another day off. You do too, don't you?"

"Yeah," Gibby said sadly. He liked his class that allowed him to formulate new soaps for the world to use.

"Alright, well I'll let you go back to making those precious soaps," Carly told him.

"Bye, babe," Gibby said.

"Bye," Carly said, hanging up and immediately calling her best friend.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"Sam."

"Yeah, what's up, kid?" Sam asked.

"I-I'm pregnant."

"As in with a baby?" She asked.

"Yes, Gibby just said the exact same thing," Carly chuckled.

"Ick, don't ever tell him I said the same thing as him. Congratulations, Carls."

"Yeah, thanks," Carly mumbled. "I set up a doctor's appointment for tomorrow."

"When did you find out?" Sam questioned.

"A couple hours ago," Carly said truthfully.

"Don't you guys have, you know, _protected_ sex?" Sam asked.

"Well, yeah," Carly replied, embarrassed. "It probably happened on New Years after we came back from that party."

"Oh yeah, you were stone cold drunk," Sam remembered.

"Yeah, we were," Carly snapped. "So stone cold drunk that Gibby forgot to put a condom on and now I'm pregnant."

"You'll get through it, kid." Sam assured.

"I-I hope so," Carly said.

"Well, I should get back to cooking," Sam told her best friend. "My professor's starting to wonder why I'm not working on my chow mein."

"Alright, see ya, Sam."

"Bye, Carls. Swing by the camp when you can."

Carly placed her phone on her nightstand and once again fell back onto her bed. She began to realize how different her and Gibby's lives would become if they had this baby.

_We'd probably have to get jobs, we'd have to buy all the stuff needed, heck, I might even have to drop out completely._ Carly thought. Little did she know, Gibby was thinking about the same possibilities as he examined foam created by soaps in the lab at his college.

About an hour later, Carly went back out to pick up Gibby. The car ride had been silent, but the soap enthusiast broke it.

"So, you're really pregnant?" Gibby asked.

"Yeah," Carly said as she drove. "Confirmed."

"I-I want to ask you this," Gibby said cautiously.

"What?"

"Would you be opposed to an abortion?"

* * *

**A/N: Remember, these are completely unrelated oneshots, unless someone requests a sequel. I apologize for any OOCness. **


End file.
